Hot Mess
by AuraWriter
Summary: Taylor Lautner is having troubles dealing with his family after he finds out his parents are splitting up. One night he takes a trip to a desert outside of town and meets someone who he never thought could care so much about him. YAO!


Taylor looked out his Window as his parents were yelling at each other in the other room. If he just looked out the window and focused really hard on everything outside, then the sounds would slowly drain away. No more screaming, no more smashing dishes, just fresh air and the city. All of the sudden he heard his door slam shut behind him, Taylor whipped around to see his mom crying while leaning against his door.

"Taylor, we need to talk." cringing as his mother finished her sentence, already knowing where this was going. Nodding he walked over to Sarah, pain apparent in her eyes. Looking directly at his mother Taylor sighed.

"Your father and I are always fighting… and I feel… that we need to go our separate ways…" A tear fell from Taylor's face, why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't everything just work out and be ok for once? a flood of tears were falling from his mother's face. Taylor nodded his head.

"I want to give you a choice because you are almost an adult, would you rather live with me here, or move down to Texas with your father?" Looking at his mother Taylor's eyes were wide, he couldn't believe what his mother was saying.

"I know this is a big decision and I want to make sure you think this through before letting us know, so we're giving you tonight to think about this." Nodding again Taylor sighed, the realization that his life was going to change drastically sinking in. He slumped against his wall, slowly sliding down into sitting. Sarah sighed turning around and walked out the door.

Taylor moved over to his bed, and curled up holding his pillow, his eyes looking over at the picture of his mom, dad and himself taken a few years back. That was such a great part of his life. The three were sitting on the porch eating dinner and enjoying the close company of family. He was nearly thirteen when it was taken. The sun was shining and he didn't have a care in the world. On that day, that wonderful day, Taylor had no idea of what troubles his family was going to face.

Taylor glanced around the room and eventually out the sliding door to his balcony, the sky was clear, getting up he stripped his shirt off grabbing the lighter from his bedside table, then making his way over to his desk he retrieved his cigarettes from their little cubby hole and walked out onto his balcony. Taylor looked over the lake while lighting up and breathed in a mixture of soothing musk and fresh air. The moon and stars reflected off the water in a shimmering light. The light from the cigarette coals played off of his smooth skin. he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the handrail as he took his next drag. His jeans barely hanging onto his hips. He hadn't put on any boxers.

Taylor watched the still water of the lake, daring it to even shimmer from the slightest shift in the air. It remained as flat and pristine as a mirror. Taylor massaged his neck. exposing his side to the moonlight. His toned midsection was just barely visible in the dim light. Broadened shoulders flexing as he massaged his neck. A gentle breeze started blowing across the water disturbing the flatness of the lake and started kissing his features and playing with his hair.

Taylor finished his cigarette and made his way back inside and grabbed his keys next to his computer keyboard and headed back onto the balcony and flipped over the handrail to begin his descent to the yard below. As he landed lightly on his feet his pants fell down to his thighs as he hunched to lessen his fall. Exposing his tanned cheeks to the breeze.

Blushing Taylor pulled his pants back up to their loose position on his hips and walked around to the driveway to his car and got in. He revved the car once before driving away from the house. Taylor didn't care where he was driving to, as far as he was concerned any place far away from that house was good.

He passed by a few stores, the occasional small market. He only pulled over to the side of the road once as a fire truck drove past. Taylor glanced out his side window and a stop light and faint smile spread upon his lips, the only time he felt truly free was behind the wheel. Thinking back to the day his parents taught him how to drive brought back happy memories. His parents made him drive everywhere for an entire month. Picking up and dropping off his parents at work, driving when they went to get groceries. It was all worth it; Taylor aced his driving exam the first time. All these happy memories slowly shattered as his parents grew apart.

The sun started to set just as he started through a grove of trees. They cast deep shadows across his windshield. Each had a different shape. Taylor closed his eyes just for a moment, only to open them a second later and end up outside of town. Blinking his eyes a few times he sighed. He never saw much of town anymore, granted it was smaller than most. The radio played soft gentle music as the last of the trees dropped away from the road. Taylor wasn't much a fan of the heavier stuff other people at school listened to.

Before long Taylor found himself driving through the desert 80 miles out of town. Glancing over at the clock, Taylor realized he'd driven for 2 hours since he left his house. Taylor normally stayed awake pretty late at night but something was making him exhausted. He couldn't tell between the depression at home or the stress at school, heck even if he knew what was making him so tired he really couldn't care less. if school really was so much of a problem he would have dropped out by now, but he promised his mom he would try to finish school no matter, so he couldn't even think about it.

Glancing out the window again Taylor started to notice all the cacti rushing past his window. The moon was still low in the sky, slowly working it's way farther upwards. The warm weather made him even more tired. He slowed down and turned off of the road into the desert, bumping along the uneven ground until he came to a stop about half a mile from the road. Taylor parked his car and grabbed his cigarettes and lighter and hopped out of the car and laid down on the cooling hood of his car.

He flipped open his carton of cigarettes and took one out and put it between his lips; he flicked open his zippo and ran his thumb across the ornate surface before striking the flint to start the flame. Taylor stared at the little blue flame dancing about on it's little piece of home before bring it up to light the cigarette and took a nice long drag before flicking the lighter closed snuffing the little blue beauty. he looked around to see not a single soul in sight. He smiled again, nothing but himself and nature now. All of his problems couldn't get to him here, and there no one could force him into them either. He was used to being alone by now, he never made many friends friends of his own at school. It was just him, even for the last few birthdays he was one his own, his parents were often too busy with work to even give him a proper celebration.

He took another drag from the cigarette in his hand and held the smoke in for a few seconds preparing to blow some smoke rings into the air. They came out; 1..2...3...4 trailing out into the night sky. He couldn't even remember how long he'd been practicing that one. Another drag and his exhaled from his nostrils billowing smoke down his muscled chest. He enjoyed the way the smoke tickled his tanned skin. He kept blowing smoke shapes up into the air as his cigarette dwindled down to a stub. Looking around Taylor took in the view of the desert as he began to fight to keep his eyelids open. Finally giving in Taylor rested his head on the warm hood of his car and fell asleep.

* * *

Taylor opened his eyes, the world was dark. Thankfully everything remained warm with even a gentle breeze rolling through the desert. The moon must be hiding behind the clouds that had snuck into the night sky while Taylor was sleeping. Just enough light was filtering through the cloud that he could see for about 60 feet around before everything slowly blotted out into nothingness.

He got off of the hood of his car and grabbed his phone from inside of the car walking a little ways away from his car to relieve himself. Just as he finished up and was about to zip up his pants one of the shadows that was in front of him suddenly stood up. Scared shitless Taylor jumped back and lost his grip on his pants as he tried to hobble away back the way he'd come and ended up tripping on his pant legs and fell forward into the sand.

"SORRY! I didn't mean to scare you!" Taylor couldn't believe it, someone had just been sitting there the entire time he was peeing and he didn't even think to check his surroundings before relieving himself in front of them. His Cheeks started to burn with embarrassment and he got up to pull his pants back up and hastily fasten them.

"Haha oops, looks like I caught you with your pants down, sorry about that." The stranger came up Taylor to help him stand up, and then shook his hand. "Call me seth."

Taylor finally calming down "I'm Taylor, uhhh sorry bout.. you know.. peeing in front of you."

"Well I can say that doesn't happen very often." Seth said. He was dressed up like an indian, but not any of the fake stuff either.

"Wow, So you playing dress up in the middle of the desert?" Taylor jibed.

"HAHA funny that you say that, I'm actually off the reservation right now." Seth completely took Taylor's joke in stride while Taylor's jaw just dropped to the ground having realized he said the worst thing he could have.

"Shit.. oh god I am so sorry." Taylor stammered as he face palmed for being such a dick to this guy he just met.

"relax it's fine, I'm use to that kind of stuff from all the locals around here." Seth patted his shoulder, but with each touch Taylor felt a spark crawl under his skin. Seth's hand leaving his skin warm.

"So what are you doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?" inquired Taylor as he crossed his legs and slouched a little bit with a hand on his hip. Finally having regained his composure he was back in his element. He loved showing of his body to people. The only thing he ever got right in the social department. " I mean I'm just enjoying the peace and quiet out here myself," Taylor finished. He paused for a moment taking a look around the desert again. "I... I just needed to get away from everything for a while, too many things going in my life."

Seth looked at Taylor and gave a sympathetic look. "Want to talk about it?"

Taylor blushed. "I... I don't want to burden you with my life story, honestly it's kind of depressing. "

Seth chuckled a little bit, "well it certainly can be as bad as life on a res." Seth smirked.

"Eh, it's alright I'm a really good listener, or so my sister leah tell's me."

Taylor smiled. "It's just that my parents aren't getting along, and..." Taylor bit his lip," well now they are getting a divorce."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "You know most people call divorce a sin."

Taylor laughed. "Yeah, I know but in my family what we do is a sin, we don't go to church, though I have always wanted to, we don't go to bed at the same time every night, we don't help other people out, in fact that's just scratching the surface of what we..." Taylor was cut off by a pair of lips touching his. Blinking Taylor just looked at Seth, his eyes however didn't want to remain open and just started to close, inch by inch. They broke apart and just stared at each other for a few moments. Soon re-connecting their lips.

**LEMON WARNING KIDS RUN AWAY! EVERYONE ELSE, ENJOY.**

Taylor took seth's headband off, slowly dropping it to the ground as they kissed passionately. He pulled seth in for an even deeper kiss while slowly nudged him towards the hood of his car. Seth bumped again the front of the car. He kissed Taylor again before sucking on Taylor's neck for a second before biting it softly. Taylor couldn't believe his mind. It felt so good to have seth's mouth on his neck with his skin between seth's teeth. A low moan rumbled deep in his throat.

Seth taking this as encouragement went to Taylor's ear and gave it the same loving treatment. Taylor's mind went completely blank, He grounded his pelvis into seth's. As soon as seth stopped Taylor pushed seth onto the hood of his car and jumped on top of him while giving seth a loving bite to the neck while grinding into his hips. Seth's hands wrapped upwards around Taylor and across his back pulling him in so their chests rubbed against each other.

Taylor worked his zipper down and then shook off his jeans. He ground his hardon into seth's, the loincloth barely separating them. Seth yanked at the side cords and untied the loose knots holding the loincloth up to his waist. Giving it one sharp tugged he pulled the offensive textile from between them and tossed it to the ground away from the car.

Seth's mouth returned to Taylor's neck while his hands slid down Taylor backside to his buttox. His hands massaged Taylor's cheeks while Taylor kept grinding his hardon down into seth's. Seth moaned heavily with so much pressure on his loins. Taylor loved hearing that sound but though of something even better and completely smothered seth with his lips. He tentatively licked at seth's teeth and lips wanting seth to play along as well. Taylor grinded down into seth hard making him moan into the kiss, he took this chance to slip his tongue into seth's mouth. Seth almost went limp with bliss, he kept his hands playing with Taylor's rump and used his tongue to play with Taylor's. Seth brought one of his hands up and told Taylor to spit in it. then carefully his lowered it back down to Taylor's rear and spread the spittle around his hole

"Ahhh fuck," exclaimed Taylor," i need you inside me." Taylor shifted up a bit so he now straddled seth's hip rather than his waist so that his hole. This time seth brought his hand up and sucked on his fore and middle fingers before lower his down down again. Taylor started "What are-" and seth eased his first finger into Taylor's hole. He exhaled rapidly and the feeling of something entering him from how there. He'd never felt this kind of sensation before. Going out yes, but not into like this. It took some getting use to at first, but then seth stuck the second one in and this time it stung just a little. A shiver ran up his spine as seth began to move his fingers around inside him.

Taylor lightened up his grinding and seth stretched him wider. He turned his main attention to seth's neck which he felt had been neglected for way too long. Seth moaned heartily rewarding Taylor with some scissoring of his fingers. Taylor kissed his way down to seth's nipples. Licking and sucking on one of them before moving to the other. Seth's cock slapped up between Taylor's cheeks making him start for a second before he continued his work on seth's nipples. Seth's grinded upward into Taylor's backside, his precum dribbling from his hard rod and lubricating Taylor's hole.

Taylor leaned back propping himself on seth's member and slowly sat down on it. Seth moaned softly as he was taken into Taylor. Taylor gasped as seth thrusted up into him. How could something so big even fit down there? He didn't know, and didn't even care. All he cared about was how good it felt when seth's member hit something deep inside of him that made his body tingle with pleasure. Taylor continued to bob up and down seth's member and seth thrust softly into him. Taylor all the while biting his to to keep his moaning quiet, lest something else in the night investigate the noises coming from his car and ruin this moment. Eventually Taylor sped up to slapping against seth underneath. Seth thrust into him even harder causing him to moan despite trying to stifle it. Seth grunted ever more as he quickened his pace drilling up into Taylor. "fuck." escaped from from Taylor's lips

Seth paused for a second pulling Taylor in for a kiss, then while Taylor was still pressing into him he flipped them both over so he was on top with Taylor's legs wrapped around him. Seth smirks and whispers into Taylor's ear "Now I'm going to love you up real good city boi."

Seth proceeded to ram his member into Taylor's sweet spot relentlessly making Taylor moan constantly. "Oh FUCK seth, how do you know how to do this?" Taylor managed to eeck out in between groans of pleasure. Seth laid claim to Taylor's neck as he slammed Taylor in the hood of the car. "God you are soo tight." seth's lips then crashed into Taylor's as if his life depended on it. Furiously kissing back and forth as they both came closer and closer to climaxing. Taylor broke free for air first "oh shit seth I'm going to cum if you keep this up." Taylor held back a loud groan biting down on his bottom lip. Seth replied by pounding into him even harder

They stayed like this for another 2 minutes before seth exclaimed " Oh SHIT Taylor I'm about to bust my load!" Taylor couldn't even speak because he was right on the cusp of his own climax. Taylor came up bit seth's lips pulling him down towards the car with his teeth and then bit down on seth's neck lovingly as his balls tightened about to poor their load onto their stomachs. Seth bit down on Taylor's collar bone, both of them groaning into each others bodies and they came at the same time. Seth coating the inside of Taylor's bowels with his precious seed and Taylor spraying his all over their stomachs.

Taylor swore he saw stars as well when he came in unison. He had never in his life climaxed as much as he just had ever in his life. "Damn seth, you're the fucking best lay of my life." He grimaced and then kisses seth on the lips affectionately, just wanting to hold him there still inside. They laid on the car like that for a while just kissing and touching each other.

"Hey seth, how long are you allowed to be away from the res?"

Seth just laughed and said "Taylor, honestly I wasn't even planning of going back there. Too many bad memories." Before Taylor could start sympathizing seth just kissed Taylor softly on the lips to quiet him. "I've made my peace, it's ok. Besides there's another place I'd much rather be than on the stinky old reservation."

Taylor nuzzled seth a little bit and kissed him on the lips and smiled, "Then how'd you feel about moving into an apartment?" They both smiled holding each other ontop of the car for another hour before they both got dressed; Taylor in his jeans and seth in a spare set of Taylor's gym clothes. Then Taylor turned the car around and headed back onto the road. The sky just barely starting to lighten as sunrise was coming.


End file.
